<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[锡糖]谢谢招待 by Milkshake_mint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907166">[锡糖]谢谢招待</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkshake_mint/pseuds/Milkshake_mint'>Milkshake_mint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkshake_mint/pseuds/Milkshake_mint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>闵玧其性转闵玧智</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[锡糖]谢谢招待</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“号锡，既然来了就一起玩呀。在这干坐着有什么意思。”</p><p>  包厢里声音混杂，一边是鬼哭狼嚎般的歌声，一边是骰子撞击骰蛊发出的清脆声音，酒杯相碰，觥筹交错。郑号锡缩在吧台的角落，低着头把玩着打火机，稍长的刘海垂下来，挡住了精致的没眼，看不清神色。</p><p>  太吵了，郑号锡听不清对方说的什么，挑了挑眉，等他凑到自己身边。“我说，今天不是来玩的吗？你怎么就坐在这跟块木头似的。”</p><p>  他接过对方手中的酒杯，却没有喝。“今天心情不好。”所以没兴趣。</p><p>  “啧啧，我们郑大班长今天有什么烦心事，说出来让兄弟乐呵乐呵。”损友一听郑号锡心情不好就笑了，平日里以乐天阳光派示人的班长大人难道露出这种求爱失败的失恋神情，真是让人好奇啊。</p><p>  郑号锡咂舌，不想跟面前不怀好意想看自己笑话的人说话。他摩挲着手上的打火机，揣进了口袋，不紧不慢的喝了一口对方递来的酒，舌尖传来的甜腻让他皱眉——百利甜。</p><p>  “怎么今天点的这种酒？”</p><p>  “他们叫了人，等会就来，这是给他们点的。”损友无奈的耸肩，表示这跟他没有关系。</p><p>  至于叫的人嘛，大家都心知肚明，在酒吧、KTV这边叫的人出了女人还有什么。</p><p>  郑号锡听完，脸色更臭了，好看的眉毛紧紧的蹙在一起。“我后悔跟你们出来了。”</p><p>  “我也后悔了，但现在走肯定要被灌醉了才能脱身，你再坐一会，我过会跟你一块走。”</p><p>  “我出去抽根烟。”</p><p>  关上厚重的门，隔绝身后的鬼哭狼嚎，耳朵终于稍微清净些。这里的隔音效果比其他地方的能好一些。郑号锡这么想到，迈开长腿向厕所走去。走进拐角的他没看见一群穿着短裙，打扮得花枝招展的女生从他身后经过，去到了他出来的地方。</p><p>  蓝莓爆珠的清甜和薄荷的清爽在口中散开，郑号锡倚在墙上吐出一口烟雾，他看着手里的打火机，不知道在想什么。打火机其实没什么特别的，Zippo的个人定制款，银灰色的机身上电镀刻着一个英文字母Y，就再无其他。</p><p>  只不过，这个打火机不是他的，连同他现在正在抽的这包香烟都不是他的，是他从某个叛逆少女手上收走的违禁物品。</p><p>  郑号锡在外边抽了一根烟酒回去了，他不是喜欢抽烟的人，偶尔压力大了会抽上那么一根，但绝对不沉迷于此。回到包厢，头也不抬地继续缩进吧台的角落，低头玩手机。</p><p>  损友用胳膊肘捅了捅他，有些兴奋“喂喂，号锡，你看那个妹子好漂亮啊。”</p><p>  他敷衍了两句，继续低着头，看着他空空如也的邮箱和来电显示，真是倔脾气，他想到。</p><p>  “不是，我说真的，你看一眼，我觉得是你喜欢的款。”</p><p>  郑号锡抬头，随即就黑了脸。损友指的那个女生穿着日式高中JK制服，她本身人就白，黑色的制服更是衬得她肤色胜雪。眉形修的很柔和，用大片的深色眼影和眼线勾画出一个迷人的眼型，眼尾还缀着银色的亮片，双颊粉红，唇上是最近流行的烂番茄色。</p><p>  制服的裙摆显然是被她改过了，坐在皮质沙发上露出一大截白皙的肌肤，黑色的长筒袜在修饰优美的腿部线条的同时营造了绝对领域，令人想入非非。这么一张脸，郑号锡怎么能不熟悉，三天前还在他公寓里住着之后又离家出走的叛逆少女。她显然是看到他了，却什么都没有表示，安安静静的坐在人群中间。</p><p>  他看着她被身边的人搂上纤悉的腰肢，勾着嘴角喝下一杯又一杯的酒水，期间一个眼神都没有给过他。</p><p>  真是够了！</p><p>  他走到人群中拉出了她，对一群惊讶的朋友丢下一句“有事，先走了”，把所有的调侃和理智抛之脑后。他拉着她穿过长长的走廊，拐进另外一间无人的包厢，将她压在门上。“闵玧智，你知不知道你在做什么？”</p><p>  闵玧智笑的很灿烂，“当然，陪酒……还有 援 交。”她凑近他的耳朵，呼出的热气刺激着他的耳廓。“接吻50，动手200，口交500，做1500，内射加500。”</p><p>  下一秒，青年就掐着她的腰，狠狠吻上了她的唇，说是吻也不太恰当，这更近乎是撕咬，是被侵犯了领地的头狼在宣告主权。被摁着亲的闵玧智感觉到唇上的疼痛，却又摆脱不了郑号锡的掌控，这家伙是狗吗？咬的这么狠。</p><p>  呼吸变得急促，口中的津液被掠夺，舌尖扫过牙龈，挑逗着敏感的上颚，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流下。</p><p>  “呼……呼”闵玧智大口大口地喘着气，被狠狠宠爱的嘴唇鲜红娇艳，还带着莹润的水光。她抹了一把嘴，很好，今天晚上涂的口红全被吃了。“你到底想干嘛？”</p><p>  “干你。”</p><p>  郑号锡按着她的肩膀让它跪在地上，那么先开始餐前小吃吧，“该怎么做你不是很清楚吗？放心，钱之后我会一分不差地给你的，现在先帮我舔。”</p><p>  “神经病。”</p><p>  她啐了一口，伸手去解郑号锡的腰带。</p><p>  粗壮的性器被深色的布料包裹着，尚未苏醒就已是鼓鼓囊囊的一团，想到它苏醒之后的状态，闵玧智忍不住吞了口口水。用鼻尖轻轻蹭了一下，闵玧智咬着内裤的边缘释放出了巨物。双手握住它上下撸动，郑号锡向前挺腰，圆硕的龟头顶在她柔软的嘴唇。闵玧智抬头看了他一眼，舌尖轻轻扫过马眼，张口将前端含了进去，温热的口腔包裹着前端，粗糙的舌苔拂过，海绵体逐渐胀大，闵玧智加快了手上的动作，还不忘照顾底下两个沉甸甸的精囊。</p><p>  郑号锡将性器抽离出来，将闵玧智拉起来，压在一旁的吧台上，埋首在她的颈间，轻轻嗅着她今天喷的香水——小雏菊，是他喜欢的味道。一只手从上衣的下摆探入，爬上柔软的乳峰，摸到熟悉的纹路，“哦呀，今天穿的是不是我给你买的那套黑色蕾丝？”</p><p>  “女高中生啊，玧智穿着这套JK真的特别好看。”好看到想把你吞之入腹，不给别人想要窥视你的机会。</p><p>  将乳罩推高，脱离了束缚的两团依然挺立，“发育的真好呐，玧智。”隔着薄薄的布料啃咬着，乳尖在口中被宠爱得十分快慰，慢慢绽放挺立，一只手蹂躏着另一端，白玉般的圆润在青年手里展现着自己优越的手感。</p><p>  “嗯啊……”</p><p>  细碎的呻吟溢了出来，像幼猫的叫声一般，在人心上挠着尚未锋利的爪子，引起一阵酥麻。敏感的地方被触碰，瞬时让她软了腰身，双腿也没有支撑站立的力量，整个人瘫在郑号锡身上，炽热的巨物擦过花唇，酥酥麻麻的快感从腿部神经传送到大脑皮层。</p><p>  “迫不及待地投怀送抱了吗，玧智？”</p><p>  他紧紧握住她的腰，在她耳边轻轻地吹气，含住她小巧的耳垂，用舌头玩弄着，下流的水声在她耳边炸开，刺激着她的耳膜。</p><p>  “唔……”</p><p>  “已经湿了吗，我的玧智真是个淫荡的孩子，这么快就湿了，嗯~”刻意压低了的声音配上下流的话，更是刺激着闵玧智的羞耻心。修长的指尖停在被打湿的布料，有一下没一下地撩拨着，带来一阵瘙痒和莫名的空虚，闵玧智不由自主地夹紧了双腿。</p><p>  “你少磨磨唧唧的，嗯啊……要做，啊，就赶紧做。”闵玧智扭着腰肢低叫起来，娇小的身躯细细颤抖着。</p><p>  真是心急呢，玧智。</p><p>  手指挑开内裤边缘，探进了桃源，湿热的穴肉紧紧地含着修长的手指，仅仅只是一小段指节就已是寸步难行，足够让闵玧智失神。“太紧了，放松点玧智。”郑号锡轻轻啄着闵玧智的唇角，“不然，等下会受伤的。”</p><p>  手指模仿着性交的样子在花穴中抽 插起来，安静的包厢内能清晰地听见“咕咕叽叽”的水声，以及闵玧智急促的喘息。</p><p>  “嗯唔……哈啊……不要、那里…”</p><p>  穴中已经叠加到三根手指，拇指甲修剪整齐的拇指在微硬的阴蒂上面按压摩挲，激起一阵又一阵的快感，闵玧智眼神迷离，水光朦胧中看见大片大片的炫彩的白光，整个人脱力地倒在郑号锡身上，再也没有力气。</p><p>  想要更多，还想要。她模糊不清地想着。</p><p>  小腹里面像是烧着火把一般，热气一下从小腹蒸腾到大脑，她整个人被熏成瑰丽可口的粉色，嘴唇微张，被牙齿研磨的下唇瓣充血肿起，勾人的呻吟一句又一句地蹦出。</p><p>  “哦呀，这就高潮了吗。”</p><p>  躺在皮质沙发上，闵玧智勾着郑号锡的脖子，交换了一个黏腻缠绵的亲吻，她能感觉到抵在下半身的炽热，而郑号锡却丝毫没有心急的样子，继续慢慢的挑逗闵玧智。手指上有着一层薄茧，在肌肤上划过，引起一阵轻颤。</p><p>  难受。</p><p>  这是闵玧智现在唯一的想法。以往的郑号锡从来不会这么玩，向来都是宠着她，用最温柔的方式满足她，可今天的郑号锡揭下了温柔的假面，露出捕猎者充分的耐心和十足的恶趣味，闵玧智感觉自己就是一只待宰的白兔，被露出獠牙的猎犬逼到了走投无路的死路上。情动的身体极度渴望被疼爱，可唯一的男主角却迟迟不肯配合演出。</p><p>  闵玧智主动向郑号锡示好，花穴蹭着巨物，她勾着郑号锡的脖子要他低下头来，然后咬上他的喉结。</p><p>  “郑号锡你他妈是不是男人，要上就上，不上我就去找别人。”</p><p>  郑号锡一下变得危险起来，“你再说一边试试，你要去干嘛？”</p><p>  “我说，我要去找别的男人。”</p><p>  “去找别的男人，在他身下这样淫荡的大张着腿，求别人干你吗？”他一口咬上闵玧智裸露在外的锁骨，留下两排清楚的牙印，疼的闵玧智眼泪都出来了。“疼吗？没关系，还有更疼的。”</p><p>  粗长的性器毫不留情的捅进泥泞不堪的穴道，顶开层层媚肉直到深处，闵玧智难受得哭出声来，仰着头伸长了脖颈，像是只濒死的天鹅。</p><p>  “太、太深了……不要、这么快……哈啊、轻一点”<br/>内里被撑开的感觉过于奇妙，被填满的快感让她惶恐又甜蜜，她低声唤着身上人的名字，央求他慢一点，轻一点，却换来更加粗暴的对待，爱欲的折磨让她左右摆头，眼波流转，小声啜泣起来。</p><p>  小肚子要被顶穿了……</p><p>  她喃喃道，俏丽的脸上写满了情欲，水光朦胧的眸子已然失神。</p><p>  郑号锡轻笑一声，换了个姿势，让闵玧智坐在他身上，这让体内的性器进的更深了，他拉着她的手摸到小腹被顶的凸出来的地方。“玧智，告诉我，这里面是什么。”</p><p>  闵玧智被顶得难受，身子一上一下，“太深了，啊~子宫、嗯啊、 要被顶开了……”</p><p>  郑号锡像是被她不知羞的话语惊到，接着就是狠狠的撞击，硕大的性器把花穴肏的糜红烂熟，花径无力地收缩缴进，啪啪的肉体碰撞声和咕叽的水声在包厢内响起。</p><p>  最后高潮的时候，娇嫩的花穴痉挛地颤抖，缴着硕大，像是要将他整个吞噬掉。狠狠抽干了几十下之后，郑号锡才将滚烫的精液送进闵玧智的体内，而闵玧智因为承受不住这刺激而昏过去了。</p><p>  “我还没吃饱呢，玧智。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>